


Third Time's the Charm

by winged_numpty



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_numpty/pseuds/winged_numpty
Summary: Simon surprises Baz for their anniversary, and it doesn't go as planned.





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece based off of a one word prompt, "cork", that I found on tumblr. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :)

I struggle to free the cork from the bottle until I finally do, and it hits my boyfriend right between the eyes. We stand there and stare at each other in mutual shock. I hadn’t even heard him get up yet.   
Baz is the first to speak, “Snow, it’s seven in the morning. What are you—is that my wine?”  
“Oh shit, I thought it was champagne…um” I grin sheepishly and gesture to the tray on the island next to me, “Happy Anniversary?” The tray is packed with a full English breakfast: toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, tomatoes, the whole nine yards. Closer to me are two champagne flutes half filled with orange juice. I had intended to make mimosas, but I guess I screwed that one up.  
Baz smiles softly and pulls up one of the bar stools. He starts to say something, but suddenly blanches. “Aliester Crowley, Simon what the hell happened?”   
I follow his gaze and scan the kitchen. I admit, it looks pretty bad. The sink is piled high with dirty dishes, and some more are strewn across the counter between the sink and stove. I hadn’t put away any of my ingredients yet, either. Somehow, I had left a single egg outside of the carton. As Baz and I watch, it slowly rolls off the counter and smashes onto the floor.   
“Is something burning?”   
“Shit! The beans!” I had completely forgotten about them. I rush over and stir them frantically with one of the spoons on the counter. If the beans weren’t baked before, they certainly are now.  
Baz’s face is deadpan and he’s crossed his arms. He raises a single perfect eyebrow at me. Crowly he’s perfect.   
“Ummm….Happy Anniversary?” I try again. Baz is not impressed. “You aren’t supposed to be up yet! I haven’t had a chance to tidy it up.”   
Baz closes his eyes at my feeble attempt to defend myself. He begins to rub the bridge of his nose as if it has already become a stressful day. He grumbles out a Clean As A Whistle on the kitchen, and fixes my mess. I rub the back of my neck, embarrassed. Then I remember. “Hey Baz! Um, do you want a mimosa?”  
“You absolute numpty, it’s just orange juice! You opened my bottle of Grand Chu.”  
“Oh um, do you want some orange juice?”   
Baz grumbles and snatches one of the glasses.   
“NO!” I yell, perhaps a bit too loud. Baz jumps and looks at me with both eyebrows raised now. I blush. “Um, t-take the other one. That’s the one I made for you.” He rolls his eyes and takes the other glass. He takes a sip, and I watch expectantly.   
“Thanks for the Tropicana, Simon. It’s real great.” He deadpans. He continues to drink until all of a sudden he’s coughing and sputtering, and I rush over panicked. Just as I’m about to give him a whack on the back, he coughs out the ring. It clatters to the ground and he bends down to pick it up. He turns it over a couple of times before looking at me questioningly. “Is…is this?”   
I try once more, “Happy Anniversary?” Third times the charm, and he smiles wider than I’ve ever seen.


End file.
